A Small Sad Sigh
by inudigifan201
Summary: Plagg never talks about what he's really thinking... and it's not about camembert.


**hi guys! so... I wanted to write a short story from Plagg's point of view. kind of like; a look into his mind... hope yall enjoy!**

 **~inudigifan201**

* * *

There she was. The object of his true affection. Sure he loved cheese, but cheese could never laugh at his sarcasm or give him sweet smiles.

There she was. So close, yet so far. In the bag of her chosen. He, in his. The small class room felt like infinity. He hoped Adrien would finally figure out Marinette was Ladybug so they could start dating already… so he could just be around her again.

They knew each other their entire lives, which was longer than either one was willing to admit. Sure, she was happy to talk about the past Ladybugs and he enjoyed talking about his past kittens from time to time. But, the centuries hadn't always been kind.

Some of his kittens and past Ladybugs didn't get along. They were enemies even. But, this time… this time both chosen were madly in love and didn't even realize it. He kinda liked it this way.

One of his kittens knew who their Ladybug was the whole time and got mad because he ignored her civilian self. He thought fondly of his first girl. She was funny and made him as many grilled cheese sandwiches a cat could wish for. It was no camembert, but the company made up for the lack of fancy cheese. One thing he liked about her is that she wanted to know more about him and his feelings. Most of his kittens didn't really ask because he never brought up anything and they were too concerned with their own lives anyway.

He saw a lot of her in Adrien. Adrien sometimes asked questions, wanting to know more. But, Adrien didn't understand. Elizabeth did.

Elizabeth understood exactly how frustrating having feelings for someone you've known your whole life just to be ignored. Elizabeth and Nick did end up together though. He would admit, they made a cute couple. They were cute kids.

The last he heard of Elizabeth, she and Nick bought a small farm and had three kids of their own and another on the way.

He wondered if Adrien wanted to buy a farm. He couldn't see the prince of fashion milking a cow. The very thought made him laugh. Adrien feeding chickens... The chickens would probably knock him down and peck at his hair. The pigs would probably drag him into the sty and give him muddy kisses. Plagg was rolling in the backpack. Adrien was definitely not cut out for farm life.

"That's my phone. I should take that." Adrien picked up his bag and carried it out the room.

He unzipped the bag. "What is wrong with you Plagg?"

Plagg smiled back at him. "Sorry, but how do you feel about pigs?"

Adrien rolled his eyes. "You can't be bursting out in laughter in the middle of class!"

"Sorry." Plagg wiped away a tear from laughing too hard.

"No you're not." Adrien zipped the bag back up leaving a gap big enough for the tiny Kwami to fly out of in case of emergency.

Back in the room. Back to square one. He was out of cheese. He poked his little head out of the bag and peeked up at Marinette's purse. He knew she was there. He sighed as he sat back down on a pencil case.

He wondered if she thought about Nick the way he thought about Elizabeth. No, probably not. Tikki focused on one Ladybug at a time. Like she always did. He used to be just as excited about this same old song and dance, but after a while he got bored. She didn't. She took each new chosen as a new adventure. He liked that about her. He liked her optimism. It never failed.

But, he remembered a time when she truly got pissed. She was pretty easy going, the fact that someone could tick her off so badly should have been a warning all its own. Without her chosen, she kicked butt.

He liked that. He liked seeing her riled up like that. It was different. But, he dare not incur her wrath himself. He wasn't stupid.

Although, she was still a little peeved at him. And he knew it. So he caused the bubonic plague. Everybody makes mistakes. He took full responsibility, even though he couldn't tell anyone other than his chosen and her. His kitten forgave him. Every kitten that knew forgave him. It wasn't his fault he was a tiny god of destruction. It's in the job description.

But she, she never forgave him. She also never really forgave him for the fire of Rome, the Leaning Tower of Pisa, or the Native American genocide. At least the tower was still standing. Rome got rebuilt. And… Native American culture was still alive in the United States.

But, the plague was the biggie. Ironically, his own name translated to plague. Not hard to guess.

He was a floating disaster. She put up with him. He admired that.

He also liked the way she tasted. Sweeter than sugar itself. But, he didn't mind even though he wasn't one for sweets. He smiled as he remembered the one and only kiss he stole from her. It was something he held on to. He sighed happily. To kiss her again would be a dream. If she'd let him anyway.

Elizabeth and Nick popped back into his head. They had a happily ever after… why couldn't he? He knew exactly why. She was all business and more often than not ignored his feelings. Just like Marinette ignored Adrien when transformed.

He rolled his eyes at how similar Marinette and Adrien were to himself and Tikki respectively. He wondered how much he actually influenced Adrien, how much Tikki influenced Marinette.

He thought about taking a page from Adrien's book and writing her a poem. No, he would never hear the end of it from his current kitten. Besides, she would never accept it anyway.

Perhaps choreographing her a special dance like Elizabeth. That wouldn't work either. She couldn't see him anyway. That, and he wasn't a trained dancer like Elizabeth in the first place.

What about Felix… no… ignoring her wouldn't solve his problem. Besides, Felix had Bridgette wrapped around his finger since the day they met. Tikki had him wrapped around her's.

A drawing like Jack! No… he couldn't draw all that well. Edward wrote a song and played the guitar. Hubert overwhelmed his lady with a ton of flowers. Ricardo made the best homemade pasta with his own delicious sauces.

He smiled. He was lucky to have such talented kittens, albeit sappy at times. Each one had their own personality and gifts. Each one was different. He would never admit it, but he loved all of them like his own children. Perhaps, that's why he called them all his kittens. He was happy when they were happy. Sad when they were sad. He only acted like he didn't care, but he did. He liked seeing his kittens happy he wanted them all to have no regrets in life.

And here he was… again. What was this? The hundredth time this happened. Something like that.

The girl of Adrien's dreams sat right behind him. It kind of annoyed him a little. He would often tell Adrien to forget about Ladybug and subtly point him in Marinette's direction. He knew the truth and he knew Marinette was crazy for Adrien. But, Adrien, god bless his oblivious soul, was too obsessed with Ladybug to even notice she sat right behind him in class. But, he was getting better. Slowly.

Adrien made attempts as himself to talk to her, they even were becoming pretty good friends. But, she had a hard time talking to him without freaking out or stuttering. As Cat Noir, she had no trouble talking to him. Plagg, when Adrien just wanted to hang out with Marinette without her freaking out, would just let the boy do all the talking and kinda zoned out. The puns and ego where still there, but Plagg had to admit, that was not him… not all the time anyway.

He peeked out the bag again. This time he actually caught sight of the object of his affection. She had her head popped out too. She was looking up at her chosen with a smile. They were lucky nobody noticed the little red and black things coming out of Marinette and Adrien's bags.

He smiled a goofy smile and floated back down to the pencil case. He blushed and tried to contain his joy. Luckily for him, the bell was louder than his happy squealing.

A new sense of hope overtook him. She will forgive him. She will give him a voluntary kiss. They will get a happily ever after. And Adrien, Adrien would get a clue and just ask out the girl who was hopelessly in love with him because he realized he felt the same about her.

But, that would be a tale for another day.

He sighed with a smile. Ya, another day.


End file.
